All Alone in the World
by TheNamelessMind
Summary: Vanessa Harper is a "typical" 16 year old loner teenager with a not so typical life. She is a mutant with a dark past and a lonely life. All of that changes though, when she tries to live at Hogwarts. But will her old, dark life finally catch up to her
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Okay so, this is the first story I've ever written and I've been working on for awhile now, though it still may not be perfect. It's mostly a Harry Potter story with an X-Men/Charmed twist.**BUT PLEASE NOTE: THERE ARE NO ACTUAL MAIN CHARACTERS FROM CHARMED OR X-MEN, JUST SOME IDEAS AND POSSIBLY MINOR CHARACTERS FROM THESE STORIES! I sincerely apologize to those of you that are disappointed with this, but this is just the way the story flows.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the ideas or characters from the Harry Potter series, the X-Men stories, or from Charmed. I DO however, own Vanessa Harper, Victor Karr, and a few other minor character that may or may not show up.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

As Vanessa Harper walked down the dark, creepy alleyway, she got a chill. Not because of fear, but because she had a weird feeling about this alley, like something was watching her. But she just shrugged off the feeling and continued walking.

She wasn't afraid of the creeps that lived in Los Angeles, she knew of greater things to fear. And even so, it took a lot to scare her; she's seen too many things in her life to be scared of just a darkened alleyway.

That's when she felt another chill, though not from the alleyway, but because she was cold. She looked down at her clothes and cursed herself for not wearing warmer clothes. She regretted just wearing jeans, blue flip-flops, and a blue t-shirt that said, "Don't mess with me or u might get hurt." As she shivered from the cold, she rubbed her arms and started walking faster to her two-bedroom apartment. She was about to start jogging to keep warm, when she thought she heard her name being whispered.

"Vanessa…"

She turned around sharply, but she didn't see anyone. Her eyes scanned the darkness for the source of the sound, but she couldn't see anything. So she kept walking, thinking it was just a trick of the wind and that she was only hearing things.

"Vanessa…"

This time she definitely heard her name. She whipped around, but no one was there. "Who's there," she called firmly. She was going to stand her ground, despite the small, tingling fear she felt creeping through her. There was no reply.

"Listen, whoever you are, I don't play games. So if you have something to say, I suggest you say it now," she said loudly. She didn't enjoy being toyed with.

There was still no reply.

After a few moments, she huffed a frustrated sigh. She felt silly talking to herself. "Fine," she said and continued walking, only faster this time. She decided she wasn't going to stop anymore, even if someone did call her name. She was cold and wanted to go home. So she kept walking, but now with firm, quick steps, until she reached her door. She didn't notice the dark shadowy figure watching her every step home.

* * *

When Vanessa finally walked through the door to her two-bedroom apartment, a feeling of security rush over her. She looked around the apartment. Every time she saw the warm green furniture with the light cream walls and matching green colored curtains, she couldn't help but feel relaxed.

But her thoughts quickly returned to what had happed in the alleyway. What was _going on_ back there? Had someone seen her use her powers? Fear of being exposed started through her.

As these thoughts raced through her mind and make her anxious, objects around her started to rumble and shake. That was one of her powers; she could move things with her mind, big or small. She could also blow things up with her hands as well as freeze them in place. Even better, she could also recycle the force of a power that a mutant, or any other creature with power, used against her. All mutants had some sort of power or powers that they could do. That's what Vanessa was, a mutant.

When Vanessa suddenly realized what she was doing, she calmed herself and everything else did as well. Her powers were tied to her emotions, but she knew how to control them pretty well, even when she was emotional.

She finally decided that whatever happened in the alleyway was tomorrow's problem. She set her keys down on the table, and headed to the bathroom for a nice, long, hot shower.

As she started getting ready for her shower, she stopped when she saw her reflection. Her thick, shoulder-length, black hair seemed somewhat different, but she pick out the change. Her emerald green eyes seemed to stand out more than usual. But she just shrugged it off and continued her shower.

After her shower, Vanessa changed into her pajamas. While she was changing, she couldn't help but notice the thin scars across her back. As she lightly touched them, memories of how she got them ran through her mind.

_Her father was abusive and cruel, and worst of all, he liked to take punishment to the extreme. Her mother became very ill and died when Vanessa was only four. From then on her father would beat her even more and blame her for her mother's death. He would use whatever her could: fists, whips, and sticks. He was a mutant, just like Vanessa, and used his own powers against her too. He didn't have to be drunk to hit her, he just would. No one would come to help or call the police because they were all too afraid of her father. She remembered all the times her father would come home angry and starting yelling at her and calling her names for no reason. And worst of all she remembered hearing her mother screaming and begging him to stop._

As these memories came flooding back, Vanessa felt a few hot tears sting her eyes. She remembered her mother's funeral and her father's anger. She also remembered the day her father died; the day she was set free.

_She was only 8 years old when he had dragged her with him, saying he had a "business meeting" to attend. When they arrived Vanessa got out of the car and looked around at her surroundings: she was on a cliff, standing with about 10 other people she assumed to be her father associates. "Go wait by the car," her father said darkly and shoved her toward the car. When she reached the vehicle, she turned around to hear her father yelling and the 10 other people encircling him, but she was too far away to make out the words he was screaming. The next thing she saw, she could barely believe: a huge curtain of smoke and flames reaching through it surrounding her father. When the smoke cleared, her father was nowhere to be seen._

_She couldn't believe it. Her father was gone. She was free. No more daily beatings or being yelled at. She was finally free! She didn't feel any sorrow for him or for the fact that she was alone…she was alone long before he died._

As soon as Vanessa was done changing, she crawled in to her bed and fell asleep looking at the moon through her window. In her dream, she saw an old man who looked about to be about 70, but despite his old appearance, he looked rather sturdy. He had kind blue eyes that sort of sparkled. His long white beard went down to the bottom of his chest, and he wore purple colored robes with a matching pointed hat. He didn't say one word, he just smiled.

* * *

**Author: **Well that's all for now, but I will update as soon as I can. I really hope you enjoyed reading this. Please leave any comments and reviews you have so that I may perfect my story. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** Hello everybody! I am sooooo sorry that I haven't been able to update, but school is incredibly insane right now (AP classes suck!). But I'm trying to do the best I can, so I will update the next time that I am able to.

But anyways, down to business. Here is the long awaited Chapter 2! I worked hard on this, so I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please, please give my any reviews/suggestions that you may have so that I can perfect my story. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the ideas or characters from the Harry Potter series, the X-Men stories, or from Charmed. I DO however, own Vanessa Harper, Victor Karr, and a few other minor character that may or may not show up.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Vanessa awoke to the sunlight shining in her eyes. She looked at her clock, which read 7:15. She let out a groan of annoyance. She hated school beyond belief, no one at her school liked her: they all thought she was a loner and a freak.

"Maybe I should just skip classes today, not like anyone's gonna care," she mumbled. Then she heard her alarm go off, telling her it's time to get going. "Or maybe not."

On the way to school, Vanessa couldn't help but think back to her dream last night. _Who _was_ that guy_, she thought to herself. She couldn't help but feel a sense of importance connected to him.

As she pondered these thoughts, she could see Hill Crest High School coming closer into view. _Well, here goes another shit-filled day with a bunch of stereotypical preps, jocks, and of course…drum roll please…valley girls_, she thought.

As Vanessa walked onto campus, she could see all eyes were focused on her. Conversations around her stopped, and whispers about her began. She could hear various things such as "freak" and "what a weirdo."

This was nothing new to Vanessa as this has been going on for as long as she can remember, and she wasn't about to let it bother her right now. She just shrugged it off and continued to class.

By late afternoon, classes had felt unbearably long and Vanessa felt like her brain was going to ooze out of her ear. Not only did the entire student body not like her, but also neither did the staff and administration.

As she started walking home, she decided she that she was done dealing with this crap. She wasn't going to put up with it anymore. She didn't want to deal with everyone hating her; she didn't want to work hard if it didn't mean anything. Why would she? She had no family and no friends to answer to, or to motivate her for that matter. _I'm not giving up, I'm just…going a different route_, she decided.

As these thoughts glided into her brain, she didn't notice she was at her door until she almost ran into it. "Fantastic," she grumbled at her own carelessness.

As she entered the apartment, she dropped her stuff at the table and waved her hand for the door to shut. She plopped down onto the couch and levitated an apple to come to her. She was too drained and just wanted to forget the day.

At night, when Vanessa had finally got ready bed, she laid there staring up at the ceiling, thinking of absolutely nothing at all, just getting relaxed. _Why couldn't life be like this all the time_, she thought. After a few more moments of this bliss, she felt sleep overcome her.

In her dream, Vanessa saw the same old man as before, except now this time he was talking to her.

"_Come," he said. "Come, leave this behind, to somewhere you belong," he said. His offer was so tempting to Vanessa. _

"_But who are you, and how do I get there," she asked, confused. She didn't know who the hell he was or what he was talking about, but she just felt so at home around him, and she didn't want that feeling to stop. _

"_You'll find out soon," he answered smilingly._

And with that she woke up.

As Vanessa opened her eyes, she could help but feel a strange presence in the room with her. When she sat up, she let out a gasp. She was in too much shock and awe to say or do anything.

There at the end of her bed, stood the old man from her dreams with the twinkle in his blue eyes.

* * *

**Author: Well that's all for now, but I WILL update as soon as I can. Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: **Hello my lovely readers! I'm getting better at this updating business, eh? Well we'll see how long it lasts. Again please leave any reviews/comments you have for me or this story. It would be greatly appreciated.

And it is with my greatest pleasure that I present to you, the third chapter in **All Alone in the World**. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the ideas or characters from the Harry Potter series, the X-Men stories, or from Charmed. I DO however, own Vanessa Harper, Victor Karr, and a few other minor character that may or may not show up.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Vanessa just sat there in shock for what felt like hours, just gaping at the old man. Finally after what felt like an eternity she manage to scream "Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing in my house?!"

She felt her body tense up, ready to fling the man across the room with just a flick of her wrist at any second, but she wanted answers first.

The old man did nothing but smile warmly at her, but soon it became irritating. "Who the hell are you!" she screamed again.

The old man, still smiling warmly, replied, "Obviously, I am the man from your dreams," at that he gave a light chuckle to his own joke. "But forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Albus Dumbldore and I am headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am a wizard."

Vanessa just sat there, taking in everything he said. Though the situation was extremely bizarre and almost scary, Vanessa couldn't help but bust out laughing.

"What planet did you fly in from? Or are you just some old geezer on some new designer drug," she suddenly relaxed. The old man probably just broke into her apartment trying to find some drugs or something to sell for them. Though this is still dangerous, it was much more reassuring than to think a demon broke into her home, trying to watch her sleep before he killed her.

"I didn't fly in from any planet," he said politely. "I really am headmaster at Hogwarts. And I've come to offer you a place at my school," Dumbledore offered.

"There's no such thing as magic," Vanessa retorted. But even as she spoke, she didn't believe her own words.

She remembered hearing about a place called Hogwarts when she was much younger, but she always thought that she was just imagining things

"Then how do you explain yourself," he questioned. She looked at him shocked. How could he know what she really was? Had he seen her use her powers? Impossible. She would notice someone dressed like him, even in a place like LA.

He didn't wait for her reply, "Hogwarts is a school for young witches and wizards who come to learn how to control their abilities-"

Vanessa cut him off, "I know what your school is, and I don't belong there," she stated. "I don't belong anywhere," she added softly to herself.

Dumbledore just merely smiled again, "I know what you are as well, and although Hogwarts is generally for magic, I do believe we can make an acceptation."

Vanessa just looked at him, and his eyes seemed to twinkle at her again. "Why would you want a Mali at you school," she questioned.

"Your not just any Mali, your something special. And if I'm correct, you have many enemies, both magic and Mali alike. If you come to Hogwarts, I can offer you protection from that all and a chance to develop your powers properly."

He wasn't lying there. Vanessa had too many enemies to count, both magic and Mali. There were always demons from the underworld out to kill her in order to "prove themselves" or other Mali wanting revenge from the damage her father had done. And though Vanessa could control her powers very well, she still had a lot of "developing" to do.

"How do I know that this isn't some trick, that you aren't some kind of demon or something," she questioned.

"You don't," he said simply. "You just have to choose to whether you want to continue the life your living now, or have a completely new, and different life," he replied.

Although Vanessa didn't know exactly what Dumbledore had in store, she felt like she could trust him. Like the feeling she had in the first dream, where she felt at home or at least was being given the chance to feel at home. She didn't want that feeling to go away.

"Okay, I'll go to Hogwarts, but you need to answer my questions first," she stated firmly. Dumbledore looked at her, and she could see the happiness spread across his face.

"Alright, fair enough. What questions do you have for me?"

"If Hogwarts is supposed to be for witches and wizards, how am I supposed attend classes there? I'm a Mali, not a witch."

"Very simple, you will have classes with the other students that don't require much use of a wand. Classes like Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, and such. Other classes such as Charms or Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taught with a private tutor or myself. The students do not need to know that you are a Mali if you do not wish them to. Personally, I don't think you should tell them just yet."

_Good, because I not going to tell them at all_, Vanessa thought to herself. Vanessa was already a freak among the humans, she didn't want to be one in front of witches and wizards. She was tired of it.

"Okay next question, why do you want _me_ at Hogwarts when I'm only a Mali," she asked.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again. "Like I said my dear, you are quite special. As I'm sure you noticed, you're not the same as most Mali. Most Mali at your age of 16 haven't even developed their powers yet, but you developed yours when you were only 9 years old. You are more powerful now then most adult Mali are or might ever be. I want you to come to Hogwarts to learn how to better control that power."

Vanessa smirked to herself. Everything Dumbldore had said was true. She had developed her powers at age 9, and though she always knew she was a Mali since both her parents were, her life changed forever when she first got her powers. And it wasn't necessarily for the better either.

"Okay third question. Is Voldemort still around," she asked.

Dumbledore sighed. Apparently this was a depressing subject. "Fifteen years ago Voldemort had lost his powers and most of his life after trying to kill a baby boy by the name of Harry Potter. His has been out of power since then, until recently two years ago, during an event called the Triwizard Tournament, where his powers were restored to their full extent." Dumbledore suddenly gave Vanessa a confused look. "How is it you know about Hogwarts and Voldemort," he asked.

Vanessa sighed. This was a subject she didn't exactly want to get into. "My father used to work with witches and wizards when he was alive, he also worked with Voldemort on some occasions. But I never met Voldemort and I'm glad I didn't. The witches and wizards my father worked with talked a lot about Hogwarts, but somehow I managed to convince myself that it wasn't real. I don't even remember why I did it, but I did," Vanessa replied.

She looked at Dumbldore and saw great sympathy. Apparently he knew who her father was. She looked away quickly and tried desperately to change the subject, "Well that's all the questions I have, but if I have anymore, I'll let you know. Okay?" "Alright, then let us be off then," replied Dumbldore.

* * *

**Author:** Please rate and review! Thank you!

* * *


End file.
